1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antibacterial oral composition such as a mouthrinse or dentifrice and more particularly to an oral composition containing as the antibacterial agent a Triclosan salt having improved compatibility with the ingredients of the oral composition.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,220, U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,386, that 2,4,4'-trichloro-2'-hydroxy-diphenyl ether (referred to hereinafter by its international non-proprietary name Triclosan)is a substantially water-insoluble non-cationic antibacterial agent which when properly dispersed in aqueous based oral compositions functions as an antiplaque agent.
It is further known to the art to incorporate potassium salts in oral compositions for tartar control and desensitization of teeth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,51 5,772, 4,590,066, 4,684,518, 4,806,339 disclose the use of alkali metal pyrophosphate salts such as potassium pyrophosphate in combination with soluble fluorides as antitartar agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,006, discloses that nitrates, such as potassium nitrate, when incorporated in aqueous solutions used as mouthrinses or in dentifrices such as toothpastes, desensitizes sensitive teeth. European Patent 0278744 discloses a dentifrice composition for desensitizing sensitive teeth which contains a combination of Triclosan and potassium salts such as potassium nitrate or potassium citrate.
One of the drawbacks to the use of Triclosan in aqueous based mouthrinses or dentifrices is that Triclosan is only very slightly soluble. Triclosan becomes even more insoluble in the presence of water soluble potassium salts such as potassium nitrate or potassium citrate and other metal desensitizing salts as well as metal antitartar salts, thereby materially reducing the efficacy of the Triclosan.
Accordingly it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved dentifrice composition which overcomes the incompatibility of Triclosan with potassium salts incorporated in oral compositons.